fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Embers of Destruction Part 2
The Embers of Destruction - The Return of the Hero The Actors are in place as the stage of life is set and the curtain arises as both fear and happiness is the stage of the immortals. What will happen to shift the world? Whose fate will be changed? And what new enemies hide in the shadows? After the death of the Chairman the whole magical world was in a massive uproar which could shatter Earth Land if the blame shifted to the Dark Alliance of Guilds. The following night the one with the power to slay a dragon goes to the Temple of Broken Thunder, a temple which is said by many to be cursed and forbidden to enter. “Why the hell should I care about some dumb blond idiot and my older brother?” The figure spoke as the cold air bit into his shirt from within the tomb, chilling him to the bone from the damp and utter creepiness as Yusuke kept going down the pathway that stood before him. The male shivered a bit as he walked into a room with a large amount of coffins. Yusuke then looked around for gold or whatever. Suddenly a boney, skeleton-like hand was placed onto his shoulder. He screamed out load in fear like a girl. “Ha-ha-ha-ha! You are a fraidy-cat! Oh my god! You sound like you just pissed yourself.” Yumiko, wearing a set of plate armor, said holding the skeletal hand. Yusuke brushed off the dead hand, feeling more than a little bit embarrassed by her. He stared at her for a few seconds then demanded, "What the hell are you doing here!?" He pointed his finger at her with a bit of anger in his eyes from the scream. She replied “After you left, I felt like it was a good idea to keep an eye on you. To make sure you don’t do anything stupid. And I find you in this tomb of all places.” The Dragon Slayer kept walking as the knight quickly followed him. They then entered a large room inside the tomb that had a hand inside a crystallized seal holding onto a pitch-black crystal that was letting out an aura dark energy. "That’s… the Moon-Bane...” She said, as they hurried up to it. She looked at it and suddenly she got too close to it. Suddenly the ground began shaking and out of part of the crystal a large monstrous figure appeared. It appeared to have a humanoid body with wings; it had blue lines along its body and held a large battle axe in its hand. The monster roared out load like a demon and rushed the two. "What the hell? Snow Dragon’s Roar!" The Dragon Slayer known as Yusuke shouted. He opened his mouth and snow formed in his mouth and unleashed it in a twister of snow, however the beast opened a hole in its chest and walked closer. A Buddha shaped idol was sitting there with its eyes glowing blood red. “Yumiko! How the hell are we taking this thing down?” Yusuke demanded. Yumiko noticed the Buddha with the glowing eyes. “Attack the Buddha idiot!” She ordered, suddenly a bright yellow glow surrounded her as she summon her Mana Blade. As her body moved as she swung it with a nasty swipe, however the move cut off half way through due to the monster knocking her aside. "Snow Dragon’s Great Roar!” A giant blizzard shot out of Yusuke’s mouth at the beast, but this time as it flew through the hole it continued past the demon and hit the Buddha, a black stone fell to the ground along with the Buddha. Fearing its own death the demon returned to the Buddha. Yumiko then went up to the black stone, staring at it as she heard a cracking sound within the crystal. A man with long white hair, black mark on his right eye, wearing a strange red jacket and holding a large blade appeared from within the black stone. “What the… Where-scratch that-When the hell am I?!” the unknown figure demanded, he got up and had sweat dripping off his forehead as he dusted himself off. Yumiko hid the black crystal in her pocket while no one was looking. “Yumiko next time don’t bring your boyfriend into the Tomb of the Broken Thunder or I will freeze him solid I swear to god.” Yusuke said, as both the figure and Yumiko stared at Yusuke as if he was stupid. “I take it you and lizard boy are from Star Breaker Guild or whatever the hell my brother was calling it back then.” the figure said as he got up and his eyes opened revealing one eye to be blue and the other as blood red as the bloodiest battle known to man. "You’re… Fuyu!?! Kageki’s brother?!" They both said shocked at this. They then tilted their heads to the side remembering how much Kageki said missed his beloved brother and the legend that he had taken on a devilish demon named “Baal” over 500 years in the past from the old story books. "Look guys just fill me in right now and let’s get back to the guild I bet my brother is dying to see me…. I better do it before I feel bad later… god damn it." Fuyu said, as the three of them walked out of the tomb and back into the throne room of Kageki. As soon as Fuyu entered the throne room, Kageki lunged out and hugged his younger brother; Fuyu’s eye began twitching in annoyance. Kageki yelled “OH BROTHER!!! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!! Why did we have to be apart?” "Damn it you strange, golden, idiotic, piece of shit get off me!!!" He shouted as he tried to push his brother off of him. Both Yumiko and Yusuke started to creep away slowly as Fuyu then put his foot onto his brother’s head as he tried to kick him off. As they left a figure with broken shackles kept an eye on both of them, he glared at them with hatred in his eyes as the blue haired figure had his wrist stabbed with steaks. He took one out and he stabbed himself in the chest, however he wasn’t dying from it for some reason. Then a sinister smile spread across the man’s features. Next Chapter “Nightmare of Insanity” Category:Star Breaker Guild Category:The Shatter Moon Category:Karyuudo